Eiran
Eiran was a Junker who used the guise of a Ga-Matoran on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Eiran was drafted into the ranks of Czar Everto over the lifespan of the Eruo people. She followed him during the various travels that the army took, eventually arriving on Angelus Nui. She became the advance scout and went on ahead, using her Kanohi Mahiki to disguise herself as various Matoran for years worth of intelligence gathering, using her real name only in her final guise as a Matoran of Water. ''Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., Eiran came to Angelus Nui under the guise of looking for a new life, using her Ga-Matoran form, her final disguise, with the mission to spy on the Toa. Upon exiting the boat that had brought her, she met up with the Toa Angelus, complimenting Tala on his new scarf. As they spoke, a Le-Matoran grabbed her from behind and threatened to kill her. The Toa tried to talk him down, but couldn't stop him. Toa Thete killed the Matoran, freeing Eiran and saving her life. A few days later, Eiran patrolled the island with Seles, much to his chagrin. She began to bug him, asking him many questions about his time on the island, about what Turaga Otoka was to do with them, and asked him about what type of man he was. He turned the question back on her, questioning her about what type of person she actually was. As they spoke, Seles saw a body lying on the ground ahead of them. He rushed ahead, finding the bodies of a few Matoran lying dead. He told her to find the others, which she did, then remained out of the way as the foe was dealt with. Eiran later began to work with Toa Thete for the first time. He was building a vehicle, to later be utilized by Tala, and required parts. Eiran went with him into town to find the parts, and on their return, she was robbed by a pickpocket Ki-Matoran. Thete went after him to get the Widgets back, while Eiran went to the bunker to finish work on Thete's project since he didn't return. She created the ''Flame Cycle and sent it out for Tala. Later, in the falling rain, she went to meet up with the Toa, finding the rain to be a nuisance. Tala scolded her for this idea, and she went inside, talking to Thete and Seles. They began to tell her about how the Toa Angelus formed in the falling rain, and how Tala holds rain as a nostalgic event. She took new appreciation of the rain and went outside, only to find the rain was now acid rain. She was sent back inside as the Toa departed to take care of it. At some point when Otoka was giving a sermon, Eiran was present and listening. She was later among the high majority frozen by a Corps Niveau Un's Kanohi Toltac. A few days later, she conferred with the Toa about two Matoran who utilized a Duos Stone, and believed in a "twisted" version of love, wondering if it was an artificial intelligence glitch or the future. Around a week later, she had set up an appointment with a Po-Matoran sculptor named Jeun, requesting a sculpture of herself. As Tala escorted her, she pleaded with him to watch, but he turned her down, claiming he didn't care much for art, calling it a waste of money. After parting ways, Eiran got into position for her sculpture, she spoke to Jeun about his art, claiming she liked his abstract work, and the abstract, but didn't desire any abstract. Tala eventually came in to watch, having changed his mind. Jeun soon attacked, revealing his Corps Stone and striking in an attempt to kill Eiran with clay. He tried to smother her with it, but Tala defeated him with his innate power over heat and flames, as well as with his sword, killing Jeun in the process and saving Eiran's life. Days later, Eiran was told by a friend of hers, actually an Eruo, that a mysterious cloaked figure was in the northern mountains. She reported this to Tala, who went off to investigate. Around a week later, Eiran was visiting, talking to the various Toa and asking them about their Toa Tools and the like. Thete showed her his repaired firearm, while Seles was annoyed by her presence. Tala, in the meantime, started to pour his Fire powers into the Flame Cycle in an attempt to keep its' reserves stocked. Tala tried to convince Eiran to find friends other than the three of them, so she left. She passed a Cu-Matoran on the way, but thought nothing of it. She eventually returned to the base, finding the Toa fighting with each other and arguing. They soon turned their attention on Eiran and threatened her, but didn't want to kill her, since they didn't want to deal with the Seraphim. Eventually the former Cu-Matoran, now a Corps Niveau Un of Anger, returned and mocked Eiran. Ainer said he would kill the Toa Angelus one-by-one, killing the first, and having a brief fight with the last two. Eiran was defiant before him, surprising him, but he knew she could do nothing. She proved him wrong. Before he could do anything further, Eiran rushed for the Flame Cycle, using the stored Fire powers to attack the four Toa, sending them flying. Ainer's power was broken, allowing the Toa Angelus to fight back. They beat him around, forcing him to use his Niveau Deux form. Thete continued to fire on him while Tala used his Fire powers. The cycle of pain continued until Seles punched him to end it, shattering his Corps Stone. Eiran told Tala that she would find more friends after Ainer was defeated, that she wouldn't rely only on the Toa anymore. Following the death of Tala, the other Toa tried to find Eiran, but were unsuccessful in their endeavor. Eiran had actually traveled to other areas, using other disguises for herself with her Mahiki. She eventually returned to the northern mountains and began to report everything to Everto. Later, the Toa Angelus began to search the mountains. Her two comrades, Durham and Lio, attacked the Toa while she emerged, revealing herself as the leader of the Junkers under Everto's command, and also as the advance scout, revealing her guise as the Ga-Matoran, Eiran. She began to fight Rien, easily defeating the Toa with her axe. Before she could kill Rien, Seles knocked Durham into her, throwing her aside, allowing Rien to continue fighting against Lio this time. Eiran stood back and watched, and when the Toa were overcome, she and the other Junkers left, leaving the Toa a warning. The Junkers later entered battle with the Toa again, this time fighting their new ally, Meon as well. Eiran watched, and then attacked Thete, but soon fought Rien upon her intervention. The Junkers received a mental message and departed, believing that they were ordered to retreat. Upon their arrival back in the caves, Everto told them that he hadn't summoned them. They were surprised to find another Junker appearing, one whom they used to work with by the name of Raxa, thought to be dead. Raxa revealed that he was an interrogator, and that Everto tried to have him killed for his knowledge. He also revealed to Durham that Everto had caused Durham's change. Everto calmed the situation down slightly, and demanded to know why Raxa was there. Raxa revealed that he was going to join them for his own purposes, and also revealed that he knew about Everto's medical problems, and that he was dying. Raxa and Eiran began to have a conversation later, in which he told her about his days of interrogating, and claiming that she would likely be leader again soon, since Everto would likely have him killed shortly. He told Eiran that he was ready to show her his power, and went on to see the Toa, soon finding Rien. Eiran was going to be the face of the operation, but Raxa stepped out and attacked her, making her see that she wasn't in charge. Raxa attacked Rien, quickly explaining who he was and his position to her. He attacked, but Rien was able to stop his attacks for the most part. As their fight continued, she used her powers to see his mind, attacking him with her mental attacks. He showed her the image of a Rahi, and then showed her his power, transforming his body into his first Rahi form, the Blade Lizard. He used his new power to beat Rien around, winning for the most part. She used her powers to leave her body, taking a hit and then returning her soul to level her sword at him. She attacked, as did he, until they were at each other's throats, questioning if the other would go for the kill. Rien said she would watch his aura and strike first. He questioned if she would be fast enough, and both prepared for an attack. His attack went in to bifurcate Rien, but she was faster and able to repel him with her dagger. Raxa got away, reverting to normal and claiming that they were done. He took Eiran with him and departed. She later went after Seles as he was alone, attacking with a bowgun. Seles was unable to get too close, and couldn't pull off any useful attacks. She kept him pinned down, waiting for a deathblow. Thete soon appeared and laid down some suppressing fire to keep Eiran distracted so he could meet up with Seles. The two made a new plan, using the blaster and Seles's powers to lay down some more suppressing attacks, while Thete used his powers to blow apart the internal structures of the bowgun, destroying her weapon. She fled, soon meeting up with Raxa, who went on to fight again. She began to use her Ga-Matoran guise some more for investigative purposes, searching for items for the medicine that Everto needed, finding most of what was needed in the end. Raxa returned a few days later after periodic fights with the Toa, and claimed he was the strongest, and he would prove it. He forced Lio, Durham, and Eiran into a Kaita against their will and went out rampaging against the Toa, defeating them with ease. After Raxa undid the fusion after being stabbed from behind by Rien, the three other Junkers were downed, unconscious from the fusion. Eiran remained unconscious for some time, before finally waking before the others and using her Kanohi to assume the form of a bird so she could fly back to the caves. She returned with a new bowgun in hand and used it to nearly kill Thete. Rien took up a duel against Eiran, using Thete's weapon in a shootout. They went through the streets, firing on each other, until Rien used her dagger as a throwing weapon to take Eiran down for a moment. They continued their chase, until Rien was distracted by Raxa and Seles. Eiran came out of an alley at that moment and fired a lethal shot for Rien's head. Rien deflected the attack and took Eiran down. She later attacked again, only to be defeated by Seles. She and the others fled after their defeat by the Toa. Later, when discussing plans for the island, Lio decided that he was better off alone, after giving his beliefs that Raxa would soon die, and then Eiran would as well, leaving him leader. Everto disputed these claims, but Lio stated Everto would likely be dead by that point, prompting Lio to commit mutiny. Eiran and the others attacked Lio, but he defeated them all with relative ease before departing, taking a battalion of Euro with him. The Junkers later learned that Makuta Seraph had slain them all. Two days later, Eiran used her Kanohi powers to begin to steal the medicine needed for Everto. She found the location of the Toa's Second Gear and destroyed it during one of her raids before going to Tala's grave, and then returning to the mountains. She and Raxa spoke as the Toa were mobilizing to come and attack the Eruo. Eiran said that they believed they could win with what they had, and that she had seen them do such miracles in the past. Raxa questioned if she might still retain a connection because of her cover, but she denied it. He said he would deal with her if it turned out she did have such a connection yet. When the Toa arrived, the two Junkers faced off with the three Toa, with Eiran showing surprising leadership, as she had before Raxa arrived, surprising Raxa. After the battles with the Toa began, she dueled Thete, her bowgun against his firearm. As their duel went on, Raxa died, forcing her to be the last Junker. She tried using her weapon for melee, but was defeated. She was cornered by Thete and Seles, and by Rien's sword to honor Tala's spirit. She told them that she had visited Tala's grave, and that had he survived, he would have given the Eruo shelter, unlike what the team was currently doing. The others refused to believe that Tala wouldn't have done what they were doing, and exterminated the threat. Seles eventually had enough of her and used Tala's sword to run her through and kill her. Abilities & Traits Eiran used the guise of a kind-hearted Matoran with genuine curiosity about her, especially about the Toa. She was a peace-loving person who was rather quiet, keeping to herself. She liked to know about her surroundings, liked adventures, and had a belief in the end justifying the means. She also had some knowledge of technology, able to finish building Thete's vehicle meant for Tala. She had a love of art, mostly abstract. As a Junker, Eiran was sly, smart, and manipulative. She was the second in command of the Junkers under Raxa, but became leader when he was missing. Upon his return, she became second in command once more. As leader of the Junkers, and even second in command, she took her duties seriously. She liked to mock her opponents, and for good reason, considering her strength, speed, and overall power. Mask & Tools Eiran wore a powerless Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Kindred in her Ga-Matoran guise, though as a Junker she actually wore a Mahiki, Great Mask of Illusions, and wielded an axe until it was destroyed in the Kaita with Raxa, and occasionally wielded an energy bowgun, which was destroyed by Thete. She later utilized another, more powerful bowgun. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:Faxon Wearers Category:Mahiki Wearers Category:Koji